There are many types of limited use or disposable protective apparel designed to provide barrier properties. One type of protective apparel is disposable protective coveralls. Coverails can be used to effectively seal off a wearer from a harmful environment in ways that open or cloak style garments such as, for example, drapes, gowns and the like are unable to do. Accordingly, coveralls have many applications where isolation of a wearer is desirable.
Protective garments should be resistant to liquids. For a variety of reasons, it is undesirable for liquids and/or pathogens which may be carried by liquids to pass through garments to contact persons working in an environment where pathogens are present.
Similarly, it is highly desirable to isolate persons from harmful substances which may be present in a work place or accident site. To increase the likelihood that the protective clothing is correctly worn thereby reducing the chance of exposure, workers would benefit from wearing protective clothing that is relatively liquid resistant and durable but which is still comfortable so it does not reduce the workers' performance. After use, it is usually quite costly to decontaminate protective clothing that has been exposed to a harmful or hazardous substance. Thus, it is important that a protective garment be inexpensive so as to be disposable.
Generally speaking, disposable protective apparel is made from fabrics that are relatively impervious to liquids and/or particulates. These barrier-type fabrics must also be suited for the manufacture of protective apparel at such low cost that may be economical to discard the garments after only a single use. Most inexpensive materials used for protective apparel are inelastic. During movement of a wearer, such fabrics can create significant stress or pulling in other portions of the garment. For example, when arms are raised above the shoulders the crotch portion of the garment may be pulled or stressed. Likewise, when the arms are extended far in front of the body, the back, neck and/or crotch portions of the garment may be pulled or stressed. Pulling or stressing portions of a protective garment may be quite uncomfortable to the wearer and can create rips, holes and/or tears compromising protection.
Although pulling or stress can be minimized by inserting elastic material into a protective garment, a process of manufacturing garments elastic strips, portions and/or panels generally tends to be more complex and less efficient than a process of making garments without such features. Complex and relatively inefficient manufacturing processes can eliminate the cost advantages provided by inexpensive materials. Moreover, the additional seams may cause weak points that can compromise the protection of a wearer.
In some situations, pulling or stress can be addressed by providing a non-elastic fabric having stretch and recovery properties. For example, fabrics having low strength and/or toughness may be used to provide a certain amount of "give" or nonelastic deformation to a garment to allow freedom of movement. However, such fabrics can be relatively expensive and might not provide the desired barrier and toughness properties, particularly when stretched an appreciable amount.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive disposable protective coverall which provides desirable barrier properties and toughness as well as a comfortable fit. There is also a need for a inexpensive disposable protective coverall which is relatively tough, durable, conformable, lightweight and suited for high-speed manufacturing and converting processes. For example, a need exists for protective coveralls that are composed substantially or entirely of a high strength barrier material such that the garments are relatively impermeable to liquids and/or particulates and so inexpensive as to be disposable while also being breathable and having a comfortable design.